Reset
by SugarAnn
Summary: Extrait : L'obscurité. J'étais plongé dans l'obscurité depuis trois jours. Mon corps meurtri refuse de bouger. Les menottes qui me maintiennent à la tête du lit me font de plus en plus mal. J'ignore complètement où je suis, j'ignore pourquoi je suis ici et, par-dessus tout, j'ignore qui me retient prisonnier... Genres : UA - Character Bashing - Yaoi
1. Informations Générales

_**Informations générales**_

* * *

 _ **Disclamer :**_ Les personnages utilisés appartiennent à Oda-sama

 _ **Couple(s):**_ Trafalgar Law x Monkey D. Luffy

 _ **Genre :**_ Yaoi – UA – **Lemon** – Romance – **Character Bashing**

 _ **Rating :**_ M (+18 ans)

 _ **Extrait :**_ L'obscurité. J'étais plongé dans l'obscurité depuis trois jours. Mon corps meurtri refuse de bouger. Les menottes qui me maintiennent à la tête du lit me font de plus en plus mal. J'ignore complètement où je suis, j'ignore pourquoi je suis ici et, par-dessus tout, j'ignore qui me retient prisonnier. J'ai froid. Trois jours que je suis complètement dénudé, attaché à ce maudit lit. Trois jours que je meurs de faim. Trois jours que je tremble de peur. _**Tap. Tap. Tap**_. Il approche... les larmes recommencent à couler d'elles-mêmes. _**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_ Ses bruits de pas résonnent, le sol semble être humide. _**Tap. Tap. Tap**_. Il adore marcher lentement, il aime me voir terrorisé. _**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_ Il est là.

 _ **Note Auteur**_ : Hello, ça fait un bail depuis ma dernière visite… Suite à de nombreuses mésaventures pas très joviales, j'ai dû faire une longue pause et me voici de retour ! Reset est une fiction qu'une lectrice m'a demandé d'écrire et je lui dédicace donc toute cette fiction. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre l'écriture et j'ai peur d'avoir perdu la main. En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 _Pour Rapmo, j'espère que cette fiction sera tous ce tu as espéré._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre premier : Où es-tu ?**

* * *

 _ **Monkey D. Luffy • 13 novembre • 17.00 heures**_

L'obscurité. J'étais plongé dans l'obscurité depuis trois jours. Mon corps meurtri refuse de bouger. Les menottes qui me maintiennent à la tête du lit me font de plus en plus mal. J'ignore complètement où je suis, j'ignore pourquoi je suis ici et, par-dessus tout, j'ignore qui me retient prisonnier. J'ai froid. Trois jours que je suis complètement dénudé, attaché à ce maudit lit. Trois jours que je meurs de faim. Trois jours que je tremble de peur. _**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_ Il approche… les larmes recommencent à couler d'elles-mêmes. _**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_ Ses bruits de pas résonnent, le sol semble être humide. _**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_ Il adore marcher lentement, il aime me voir terrorisé. _**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_ Il est là.

\- Bonjour mon ange.

Je sens le matelas s'enfoncer à ma droite, il s'assoie à côté de moi. J'essaie une dernière fois de me dégager de ses foutus menottes alors que je sais pertinemment que ça ne sert à rien.

\- Mon ange… es-tu prêt ?

Ses sales mains me massent doucement le torse. J'ai envie de vomir.

\- Mon ange… il y a encore des traces ici.

Il insère un de ses doigts sans prévenir dans mon intimité. Son sperme de la veille coule lentement hors de moi… Je me sens tellement sale.

\- Et si on recommençait, mon ange ?

Law, où es-tu ?

 _ **Trois mois plus tôt**_

\- Mugiwara-ya.

Je me retournai en direction de mon supérieur. Ses orbes grises m'observaient d'un air sévère par-dessus le rebord de ses lunettes noires. Mon cœur rata un battement et je sentis que mes joues s'enflammèrent. Ma gorge s'assécha instantanément et j'eus du mal à lui répondre. Law était toujours aussi magnifique.

\- O-oui ?

\- Les photos.

\- Huh ?

\- Les photos que tu as prises hier, où sont-elles ?

\- Oh ! euh… J'ai encore quelques petites retouches à faire et—

\- Elles ne sont pas encore faites ?!

\- J-je suis désolé ! Je…

Il soupira et se massa le front. Je l'avais mis en colère, une fois de plus… Je n'y pouvais rien. J'avais un don pour l'irriter… Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et me mis à fixer le vide. Il allait sûrement m'engueuler encore une fois...

\- Mugiwara-ya, montres les moi.

\- Huh ?

\- Montres-moi ce que tu as déjà fait.

\- D-D'accord !

Je me concentrai sur l'ordinateur et ouvrit les différents fichiers. Law se prit une chaise et s'installa à mes côtés, il dégagea ma main de la souris et examina les photos en détail. J'arrivais à sentir son parfum et cela me déstabilisait plus que je ne l'aurais aimé. Mon cœur battait ridiculement la chamade et j'eus de plus en plus de mal à rester concentré sur le travail. Ses piercings ainsi que ses tatouages lui donnaient un air rebelle. Son teint bronzé et son corps musclé le—

\- Il y a trop de contraste sur celle-ci. Essaie de le diminuer et d'augmenter la luminosité.

\- OUI ! TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Tch ! Ne crie pas dans mon oreille !

\- D-désolé…

Mes mains tremblantes se dirigeaient vers la souris et je fis exactement ce qui avait demandé. Il resta silencieux et se contenta à me regarder corriger mes erreurs. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira fortement. Puis un léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Bon boulot. Maintenant imprime-moi tout ça et ramènes les moi dans mon bureau.

\- D-d'accord ! Je vais faire ça tout de suite.

Il se releva et retourna à son bureau. J'avais réussi à le faire sourire pour la première fois. Je me dépêchai de faire ce qu'il voulait. Je sautillais joyeusement sur place en attendant que les photos soient toutes imprimées, cela ne passa pas inaperçu bien évidemment.

\- Luffy ? Tu sembles drôlement de bonne humeur !

\- Ah, Sanji ! Tu trouves ?

\- Ouais.

\- Traffy est content de mon travail !

\- T-Traffy ? T'appelle notre patron Traffy ?!

\- Shishishi ! Tant qu'il ne le sait pas, c'est pas un problème.

\- Franchement… s'il l'apprend il va te réprimander !

\- Shishishi !

Sanji secoua de la tête et me donna un léger coup à l'épaule. Il me sourit une dernière fois et se dirigea vers la sortie pour pouvoir aller fumer sa clope. Je pris les photos et pris soins de les laisser sécher un peu avant de les mettre sur une pile que j'avais déjà préparé la veille. J'avais commencé à travailler en tant que photographe que récemment et commençais enfin à m'y habituer. Trafalgar Law, mon patron était un homme sévère qui avait horreur des imperfections. Je m'étais fixé un seul but : impressionner cet homme.

 _ **13 novembre • 17.20 heures**_

La douleur est toujours aussi atroce. Cet homme s'enfonce en moi sans aucune retenue, ses coups de reins plus violents que jamais. Mes cris de douleurs résonnent dans la salle. Mes yeux ont beau être bandés, je sais que je me trouve dans une grande salle. Peut-être même un sous-sol, cela expliquerait les bruits de pas humides ainsi que les effroyables échos de mes cris et de ses gémissements.

\- Ah… mon ange… tu es magnifique.

\- Nnngh !

J'essaie d'étouffer ma voix. Je sais pertinemment que personne ne me trouvera alors je ne vais pas lui donner le plaisir d'entendre ma voix.

\- Hahaha… mon ange… Que fais-tu ?

Il pose ses doigts sur mes lèvres et essaie de me faire ouvrir la bouche. Je secoue négativement la tête. Je ne veux pas. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Il sort complètement puis me pénètre brutalement, je hurle de douleur et il en profite pour placer ces doigts dans ma bouche. Je ne sais même pas où il les a déjà mis. Il a un goût amer, je me sens dégueulasse. Cependant je n'ose plus le mordre, la dernière fois je l'ai regretté et je ne compte pas faire la même erreur.

\- Mon ange… aujourd'hui je t'ai ramené un nouveau jouet. Je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer.

Law… trouve-moi…

 _à suivre_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre deuxième : Trouve-moi**_

 _ **Monkey • 13 novembre • 17.45 heures**_

 _Bzz zzz. Bzz zzzz. Bzz zzz._ Je me sens si sale… je me sens impur… Cet homme… Ce monstre… _Bzz zzz. Bzz zzz. Bzz zzz._ Afin "d'apprécier'' le jouet, il m'a attaché les jambes de façon à ce qu'elles restent écartées. Cette chose ne cesse de vibrer et ses coups de reins l'enfonce de plus en plus profondément en moi… Je suis répugnant…

\- Ahhh… mon ange… mhh… N'est-ce pas agréable ?

\- Nnngh…

\- Répond-moi, mon ange. Ahhh…

\- Hmpf…

\- JE T'AI DIS DE ME REPONDRE !

Son coup de poing atterrit sur mes côtes. La douleur me frappe de plein fouet, j'hurle de douleur. Il continue de me frapper, le visage, le ventre, le torse… Il est encore en moi… je me sens infect… Un autre coup de poing vient rencontrer ma joue droite. La douleur est insupportable, mais je refuse de lui donner ce qu'il veut. J'ai de plus en plus du mal à respirer. Je crois que ce salopard m'a cassé quelque chose. Merde.

 _ **Deux Mois Plus Tôt**_

Une sensation agréable envahissait mon corps. J'étais exténué et ne voulais pas ouvrir mes yeux. Je voulais apprécier ce doux moment encore un peu. Une main chaude me caressait les cheveux tendrement, me calmant du stress auquel j'avais été soumis durant la semaine. De douces lèvres effleuraient le lobe de mon oreille droite.

\- Mugiwara-ya… réveille-toi…

Les chuchotements firent frissonner mon corps entier. Je connaissais cette voix rauque… basse…

\- Mugiwara…

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je me sentais si bien comme ça, alors pourquoi devais-je ouvrir les yeux ?

\- Luffy…

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec mon supérieur. Je sursautai en braillant des « phrases » qui n'avaient, queues ni têtes. Je dégageai violemment la main de Law et senti mon visage s'enflammer. Il se releva et se massa la nuque. Il soupira puis s'installa de nouveau à mes côtés. Il sorti une cigarette de son étui et l'alluma.

\- Oï, Mugiwara-ya… Calme-toi un peu, dit-il en expirant la fumée.

\- J-Je… Qu-qu'est-ce… ? Où est-ce que… ?

\- J'étais en train de travailler sur l'article pour demain matin. J'ai décidé de faire une pause-café et puis je t'ai trouvé recroquevillé sur ton bureau.

\- Oh… désolé… Euhm… je ne pensais pas m'endormir… il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?

\- Minuit.

\- Ah… déjà ?!

\- Ouais… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré comme tout le monde, Mugiwara-ya ?

\- Ah… euhm… c'est-à-dire… je…

Je fermai soudainement les yeux et retournai rapidement la tête. Je n'arrivais pas à le lui dire en face. Mon cœur était sur le point de jaillir hors de ma poitrine, je commençais à avoir terriblement chaud et le parfum exquis qui se dégageait de Law me faisait perdre la tête. Je me levai et commençais à m'éloigner, je ne pouvais pas rester. Je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de stupide. Cependant je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, sa main attrapa fermement mon poignet gauche, il se leva à son tour et me tira vers lui. Surpris, j'ouvrit mes paupières…

\- Où comptes-tu aller, Mugiwara-ya ?

Je fuis son regard et essayai de me dégager.

\- Oï… Luffy.

Mes yeux s'écarquillaient et mon corps entier se figeait sur place. Le simple fait de l'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom me déstabilisait. Mes jambes, ainsi que mes bras, se mirent à trembler. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je voulais m'éloigner, mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Law se rapprocha et laissa sa main gauche frôler ma joue. Elle continua son trajet jusqu'à mon menton, il m'obligea à le regarder. Ses magnifiques orbes grises s'assombrissaient et son souffle vint caresser mes lèvres. Son pouce glissait tendrement sur ma lèvre supérieure. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit d'elle-même et ma respiration devint irrégulière.

\- Luffy… Où comptes-tu aller ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Je… ne sais pas…

\- Et si tu restais encore un peu ?

Law ne semblait pas se soucier de ma réponse, il se contenta de délicatement poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je m'agrippai à sa chemise et me mit sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de réduire la distance entre nous. Je n'arrivais plus à me retenir. Mes yeux clos, je savourais le baiser qu'il m'offrait. Pendant combien de temps avais-je rêvé que ce moment se produise ? Sa langue persista à vouloir une rencontre avec la mienne, je n'hésitai pas et ouvrit d'avantage ma bouche. Il menait la danse et je lui répondis maladroitement. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi heureux et je priais que ce moment dure éternellement.

 _ **13 novembre • 18.05 heures**_

Je n'arrive plus à bouger. J'entends la respiration régulière de cet homme résonner dans la salle. L'enfoiré... Dormir à côté de moi, alors qu'il vient de me violer. Je vais finir par crever si ça continue. Mon corps ne pourra pas continuer à supporter ses conneries. A vrai dire, je préfère mourir que de continuer à espérer d'être sauvé. Si je mords ma langue… assez fort… je…

 _ **BOOM**_

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? _demande l'enfoiré_. Quelqu'un serait rentré ?

L'espoir qui semblait mourir à petit feu en moi se réanima soudainement. S'il y a réellement quelqu'un, il pourra m'entendre ! J'ouvre ma bouche en grand et inspire un grand coup, cet effort me fait terriblement souffrir, je m'apprête à hurler et—

-Hmpf !

-Chuuuut, mon ange. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'ils nous trouvent. Fuffuffuffuffu

Il arrache un morceau de tissu et essaie de l'enfoncer dans ma bouche. Je secoue la tête violemment et tente de le frapper de mon genou. Je me fiche des conséquences cette fois, je veux qu'on me trouve, qu'on enferme ce monstre. Je veux retourner voir l'homme que j'aime.

\- Arrête de gigoter, mon ange !

Il s'appuie sur ma côte cassée. Je cambre mon dos et cri de douleur, il en profite pour mettre la boule de tissue dans ma bouche. Il s'approche de mon oreille et chuchote d'un ton inquiétant.

\- Je reviens mon ange… Je vais éliminer cet imprudent…

\- Mhh… Mhhh !

\- Fuffu… s'il est aussi mignon que toi, il pourra nous rejoindre.

Je le sens s'éloigner. J'essaie de cracher le tissue… rien à faire. Je décide de faire du bruit avec mes menottes. Le bruit du métal qui frappe les barres en fer résonne dans toute la salle. Pourront-ils m'entendre ? Me trouveront-ils ? J'éclate en sanglots, je renifle et essaie de crier à travers le tissu. Je veux que ce cauchemar cesse enfin… Law… trouve-moi !

 _à suivre_


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapitre troisième : Je te trouverais_

 _ **Trafalgar Law • 13 novembre • 16.00 heures**_

Je sens l'eau chaude couler le long de mon corps, relaxant chaque muscle de celui-ci un à un. Les yeux clos, je revois le visage souriant de Luffy. Mes poings se referment et la colère monte en moi, inconsciemment je frappe le mur à ma droite. Trois jours. Cela fait trois jours que j'essaie de le retrouver… sans succès. Fermant brusquement l'eau, je me décide de sortir de la douche en enroulant sous un geste vif une serviette autour de ma taille. J'en prends une deuxième et m'essuie le visage tout en me dirigeant vers le miroir. Je passe ma main sur la surface froide de celui-ci afin de dégager la brume qui s'était formée. Je soupir en voyant l'air misérable que j'ai, des cernes marquent mon visage et mon regard semble être détaché de toute forme de joie.

Je n'aurais pas dû le pousser à bout... J'aurais dû m'excuser… Serait-il encore à mes côtés ? Serait-il en sécurité ?

 _ **Deux mois plutôt**_

Je m'installai derrière mon bureau bordélique et soupirai fortement. La paperasse s'était accumulée au fil des semaines, mon cendrier était rempli jusqu'à en déborder, pour finir, ma corbeille était pleine de gobelets à café. La nouvelle édition du magazine était proche, cependant j'étais d'avis qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas de gros scoop choquant qui la ferait resortir du lot cette fois-ci et cela me laissait un goût amer.

\- Law ?

Je levai la tête et vis celle de Luffy apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je lui fis singe d'entrer et me redressai sur mon fauteuil. Il ferma la porte derrière lui en un coup de pied et hésita avant de s'approcher, les bras chargés avec une pile de dossiers. J'essayai de trouver une place dans le chaos qu'est mon bureau et allégeai le fardeau de Luffy.

\- Tu devrais penser à ranger, Law…

\- Tch. Tu peux parler ! C'est quoi cette paperasse supplémentaire que tu m'apporte ?

\- J'ai peut-être trouvé un scoop pour l'édition 73.

\- Ah ?

\- Jette un œil sur ce document.

Je pris le document qui se trouvait en haut de la pile de dossiers et l'étudiai sérieusement. Il s'agissait du prototype pour la couverture de l'édition 73. Haru Ryûnosuke, un jeune acteur de 19 ans qui fait sensation au japon, se trouvait en première page. Rien ne sembla anormal et j'attendis patiemment à ce que Luffy s'explique.

\- Tu commences à être rouillé, Law.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, tu n'as pas remarqué le tatouage sur le bras d'Haru ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ?

\- C'est le symbole de la Donquixote family.

 _ **13 novembre • 16.30 heures**_

\- Trafalgar, avec moi.

Je relève la tête et vit l'inspecteur Smoker me faire signe de le suivre. Je ne m'attarde pas et le rejoins dans son bureau. Ah… Les frères de Luffy sont là, je sens que la nuit va être longue. Je me fais fusiller du regard par Ace, l'ainé, tandis que l'inspecteur m'incite à prendre place. Sabo, le deuxième, se mord nerveusement les ongles et ne cesse de tapoter rapidement son pied droit sur place.

\- L'enquête n'avance pas.

Les mots de Smoker tombent comme une bombe et l'atmosphère, qui était déjà lourde à la base, semble me suffoquer à présent. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure afin de retenir ma rage, la tête brûlée semble faire de même alors que le blond essaie de retenir ses larmes.

\- Monkey D. Luffy a disparu sans laisser de traces, le 10 novembre à 22.45 heures. Mon département, ainsi que moi-même, faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le retrouver—

\- VOUS N'EN FAITES PAS ASSEZ !

La bombe explose, Ace ne retiens plus sa colère et se jette immédiatement sur moi après avoir hurlé sur l'inspecteur. Il me prend par le col de mon pull et me tire violemment vers lui, j'entends la chaise tomber derrière moi.

\- C'est de ta faute, Trafalgar ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !

\- Ace ! Calme-toi !

Sabo et Smoker l'éloignent de moi et se chargent de le retenir. Ace continue d'hurler, mais je ne l'entends plus. Il a raison, tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser Luffy enquêter sur Doflamingo seul. Si ça se trouve, Luffy est déjà… Je me fige. Sur le bureau de Smoker, dans un petit sac en plastique…

\- Smoker-ya… Où avez-vous trouvé ce stylo ?

Suite à ma question, Ace se calme et les deux hommes le lâchent. Smoker recule prudemment et s'empare du sachet qui retient toute mon attention.

\- Tashigi-san, ma partenaire, l'a trouvé le soir de la disparition de Monkey D. près d'une station d'essence. Elle pensait que ce stylo avait un rapport avec la situation, malheureusement il ne s'agit que d'un stylo ordinaire.

\- Vous permettez ?

Je tends ma main et Smoker me remet la pièce à conviction. Je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer et mon corps qui tremble d'anticipation. Je sors le stylo du sachet et l'agrippe fermement entre mes doigts. Les initiales LWDT sont gravées sur le cap et mon cœur se fige.

\- Tu te fout de nous, Trafalgar ?! Mon frère est porté disparu et tu t'inquiètes au sujet d'un stylo ?

\- Ace…

\- Non Sabo ! J'en ai plus qu'assez !

Alors qu'Ace recommence à s'énerver dans son coin, je me contente de dévisser le stylo et révèle une micro clé USB. Choqué, Ace la ferme enfin.

\- Smartphone. J'ai besoin d'un portable, maintenant.

Sabo me donne le sien. J'installe une application sur son portable et branche la clé dans celui-ci. Le téléchargement du fichier commence. Le temps semble ralentir, je sens la sueur couler le long de mon front.

\- Trafalgar… qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Sabo.

\- Un mini dictaphone dissimulé dans un stylo. Je l'avais donné à Luffy pour son enquête…

\- Enquête ? QUEL ENQUÊTE ?!

\- Ace calme toi…

\- ME CALMER ? A l'heure qu'il est Luffy pourrait être…

Smoker toussote et fusille les deux hommes du regard. Silence, enfin. Le téléchargement est presque complet, plus que dix pourcents… neuf… cinq… trois… Terminé ! J'hésite un instant avant d'appuyer sur la touche _**play**_. J'inspire profondément, ferme mes yeux et… _**tap**_. Le fichier audio se met à jouer.

 _ **Qchhhhhh**_ _… Luffy…_ _ **Qchhh**_ _… quel beau…_ _ **Qchhh**_ _… nom…_ _ **Qchhh**_ _… Je suis…_ _ **Qchhhh**_ _… désolé de…_ _ **Qchhh**_ _… t'avoir frappé…_ _ **Qchh**_ _… Bellamy…_ _ **Qchhh**_ _… va s'occuper de toi…_ _ **Qchhhh**_ _… Le Boss…_ _ **Qchhh**_ _… sera satisfait…_ _ **Qchhhh**_ _…_

Le fichier s'arrête là. Smoker se précipite hors du bureau et aboie plusieurs ordres à droite et à gauche. Bellamy… Alors la Donquixote family a quand même quelque chose à voir dans tout ça. On le tient… Luffy, j'arrive.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapitre quatrième : Attends-moi_

 _ **Trafalgar Law • 13 novembre • 17.00 heures**_

\- Messieurs, nous vous remercions pour votre coopération. Mon département va se charger du reste, alors je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous et de vous reposer. Les informations que ce… stylo… nous a fourni sont confidentiels et toutes divulgations de celles-ci peut vous garantir un séjour derrière les barreaux. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée.

Suite aux instructions de Smoker, nous quittons son bureau. Ace ressert ses poings et son frère l'oblige d'avancer. Je les observe quelques instants avant de quitter le poste de police à mon tour. Une fois à l'extérieur, je sors une cigarette de mon étui et ne me tarde pas de l'allumer. Attendre. Voilà ce que nous sommes censés faire. Laisser la police s'en charger, leur faire confiance… Je connais bien leur jeu. Doflamingo. Cet homme… cet enflure est la personne la plus influente de la ville. Il tient les autorités en laisse, se balade en liberté et fait tout ce qui lui chante. Un Yakuza, un criminel— Non, un meurtrier manipulateur, et il détient toute la ville sous son contrôle. Il fait bouger les choses du bout de ses doigts, tirant toutes les ficelles de la misère qui s'empare de ma vie.

Il m'a déjà tout pris par le passé… Aujourd'hui il m'a pris la seule chose qui ne faillait pas… Luffy.

 _ **Deux mois plus tôt**_

De faibles rayons de soleil s'infiltraient entre les volets, illuminant légèrement ma chambre. Enroulé entre mes draps, Luffy nicha son visage dans le creux de mon cou et je resserrai mon étreinte sur lui. Je caressai délicatement son dos dénudé et appréciai la chaleur que son corps me procurait. Je ne voulais pas me lever. J'aurais aimé rester comme ça toute la journée, à paresser avec l'homme que j'aimais dans mes bras.

\- Law…

\- Hum ?

\- J'ai faim…

Je ris doucement face à cette affirmation et il se releva, me suppliant du regard de lui préparer à manger. Je l'embrassai chastement avant de quitter mon lit douillet et de me rendre en cuisine. Préparant une omelette pour le petit déjeuner, Luffy refit son apparition quelques instants plus tard, portant ma chemise de la veille.

\- Pfff… tu te comportes comme une femme. J'ignorais que tu aimais porter mes vêtements...

\- C'est de la faute à Traffy.

\- Ma faute ?

\- A cause de toi j'ai sali mes fringues ! Je t'avais pourtant dit d'arrêter !

\- Hum… j'ai un vague souvenir d'entendre un _**nyahhh- Law-san, je vais jouir**_ …

Ses joues s'enflammèrent en un instant et il baissa immédiatement la tête. C'est là qu'il se mit à bouder, refusant de me regarder en face. Cette scène absolument adorable me fit rire de plus belle, le vexant encore. Il s'empara du journal et persista à m'ignorer. L'omelette chaude et prête à déguster me permis de m'approcher de mon amant. Je l'embrassai pour me faire pardonner et nous mangeâmes en silence.

§§§

Luffy sorti de la salle de bains, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille et une autre reposant sur son épaule gauche. Il s'installa sur le lit et lâcha un profond soupir. Ses cheveux trempés lui collaient encore sur le front.

\- Luffy, tu vas tomber malade. Sèche tes cheveux correctement.

\- Hum…

Ignorant mes instructions, il continua à se perdre dans ses pensées et décida qu'il n'allait toujours pas me parler. Je me plaçai derrière ce gosse capricieux et lui ôtai sa serviette avant d'ébouriffer sa chevelure avec. Il lâcha un léger grognement, mais il se laissa faire. Ce silence était plutôt inhabituel et commençait à peser. Je reposai l'essui sur sa tête et enroula son corps de mes bras.

\- Luffy…

\- Hum ?

\- Tu es affreusement silencieux aujourd'hui.

\- Ah…

\- Tout va bien ?

Il se dégagea de mon emprise, se retourna et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et le rapprochai doucement quand, soudain, il reprit parole.

\- Je veux enquêter sur Haru Ryûnosuke.

Je m'immobilisai instantanément. Je me mordis l'intérieur de ma joue afin de contenir ma rage. Comment pouvait-il continuer à me faire cette requête suicidaire ? Je croisai les bras et le regardai droit dans les yeux avant de lui répondre fermement.

\- Je refuse.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre qu'il n'y a pas de gros scoop ! Si Haru a réellement une affiliation avec la Donquixote Family, on pourrait—

\- Nous faire tuer. La Donquixote Family est la famille de Yakuza la plus puissante de la ville, voir même du pays ! C'est trop risqué, on ne devrait pas s'en mêler.

\- Law, s'il te plaît… C'est l'opportunité que j'attendais ! Je veux ma propre enquête, je veux pouvoir faire quelque chose.

\- Tu es photographe—

\- Je suis un amateur. J'ai besoin d'expérience et une occasion comme celle-ci n'apparaitra pas une deuxième fois. Je dois découvrir la vérité, j'ai besoin de cette enquête… je ne peux pas y arriver sans toi…

Je pinçai mes lèvres. Une enquête comme celle-ci était beaucoup trop risqué pour lui. Je le savais et pourtant… Luffy s'installa plus confortablement sur moi et plaça ses deux bras sur mes épaules. Il colla son front contre le mien, son souffle vint me caresser les lèvres et je dus me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je ne voulais pas lui confier cette enquête, pas que je ne lui faisais pas confiance, mais simplement par peur de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

\- Luffy… c'est d'accord.

\- Vr-vraiment ?!

\- Oui… Cependant, si cela devient trop dangereux, tu dois me promettre que tu abandonnes. Tu détruiras toutes les preuves que tu auras accumulé…

\- Oui ! Je le promets ! Merci !

Il s'empressa de m'embrasser je me noyai, une fois de plus, dans cet amour qu'il m'offrait. J'aurais dû refuser. Je n'aurais pas dû lui accorder cette requête. Je regrette tellement, Luffy… pardonnes-moi.

 _ **13 novembre • 17.35 heures**_

Je claque la porte d'entrée derrière moi et me précipite dans le salon. Je sors mon carnet de notes et arrache une des pages de celui-ci. Tashigi-san avait eu la gentillesse de me noter l'adresse de la station où elle avait trouvé le stylo. Sur la carte, que j'avais fixé contre le mur pour l'enquête de Luffy, je commence à chercher l'emplacement exacte de l'endroit indiqué. Où es-tu ? Où te caches-tu ? Bordel où est-ce que cette putain de station ce— _**Là**_ ! Trouvée. Je sors un marqueur de la poche intérieur de mon manteau et je dessine une croix sur la cible. J'inspecte la ligne rouge que Luffy avait tracé pour définir le territoire de Doflamingo. A cinq kilomètres de la station se trouve un vieil entrepôt isolé et abandonné, tout juste en dehors de la zone influencé par cet enfoiré. Ce pourrait-il… Je dois essayer, c'est mon seul indice. Je me retourne et fonce dans ma chambre, bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage. Arrivé, je me rue vers le tableau trônant au-dessus de mon lit et le jette sur mon matelas, révélant le coffre caché derrière. Un… cinq… sept… _**click.**_ J'ouvre le coffre et prends l'arme que j'avais soigneusement cachée, jamais je n'aurais pensé à devoir l'utiliser un jour. Y foncer sans un plan est risqué, mais je n'ai plus le temps ! Il faut que je bouge… Luffy, attends-moi. Je viens te chercher.

 _à suivre_


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapitre cinquième : Reset_

 _ **Monkey D. Luffy • 13 novembre • 18.25 heures**_

J'entends des coups de feu au loin. J'ai peur, je veux que cela s'arrête et avant tout je veux qu'on me sauve. J'essaie une dernière fois de me débarrasser du tissu que l'autre con m'a fourré dans la bouche… en vain. Le fait de gigotter dans tous les sens et d'essayer de crier de toutes mes forces m'épuise. Mon corps meurtris agonise, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer et je sens la fatigue remplacer le coup d'adrénaline qui m'animait il y a peu.

J'aurais dû abandonner. J'aurais dû l'écouter… Law, je suis tellement désolé.

 _ **Un mois plus tôt**_

Les lèvres de Law parsemaient mon cou de baisers, tandis que ses mains me caressaient sensuellement mon torse. Je plaquai ma tête contre l'oreiller afin de lui laisser plus de place. Il s'en réjouit et commença à mordiller tendrement son nouveau terrain de jeu.

\- Luffy…

Il murmurait mon prénom contre ma peau, faisant trembler mon corps tout entier et en soutirait de légers gémissements. Il se redressa et m'embrassa passionnément, j'avais l'impression de perdre la tête et ne pus que m'abandonner au plaisir qu'il m'offrait. Il prit ma main droite et nos doigts s'entremêlèrent d'eux-mêmes. J'ondulai mon bassin contre son entrejambe, ce qu'il l'obligea à s'éloigner légèrement en souriant.

\- On est impatient, Mugiwara-ya ? chuchotait-il.

\- C'est de ta faute…

\- Pfft… Pardonnes-moi, je vais te soulager.

Sur ces mots, il sorti son sexe brûlant de son boxer et je ne pus m'empêcher de relever mes hanches avec anticipation. Il rit doucement et le contact de son membre durci contre le mien sembla me rendre fou. Ma main se resserra contre la sienne, tandis que, de l'autre, j'agrippais les draps du lit. Ses doigts enroulaient nos deux érections et il commença à faire de lents vas-et-viens. La friction de sa chair contre la mienne fit cambrer mon dos et je ne pus retenir mes gémissements. La langue de Law se promenait une nouvelle fois sur mon torse, dansant autour de mes mamelons et me fit définitivement perdre la raison. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille alors que ses mouvements se firent plus rapides. J'allais attendre ma limite, le plaisir qu'il me procurait était beaucoup trop intense. Les pulsions de son sexe devenaient plus puissantes…

\- Luffy… viens avec moi, grogna-t-il sauvagement contre mon mamelon.

Cela fut suffisant pour que je me laisse aller sans regrets et il fit de même. Il s'écroula à mes côtés et le son de nos respirations irrégulières semblaient resonner dans la chambre. Nous restâmes allongés ainsi quelques instants, profitant de la chaleur qui émanait de nos corps.

§§§

Je sortis de la chambre, afin de rejoindre Law dans le salon. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne semblait pas se rendre compte que j'étais dans la pièce. Je m'approchai prudemment et m'installai à ses côtés, il eut un léger sursaut.

\- Traffy, tu vas bien ? Il se fait tard…

\- Ouais… désolé, j'avais du mal à dormir… Tiens, j'ai oublié de te donner quelque chose.

Il attrapa une petite boîte noire qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de la table basse et en sortit un stylo. Confus, je pris l'objet et l'observai attentivement. Je remarquai les initiales de Law gravées sur le cap argenté de celui-ci.

\- C'est un mini-dictaphone… tu pourras t'en servir pour ton enquête.

\- Ahhh, merci Traffy ! Je suis content que tu veuille bien vouloir m'aider !

\- Je… Je me fais du souci, Luffy…

\- Je te l'ai promis, n'est-ce pas ? Si cela devient trop risqué, j'abandonne et je me débarrasserais de toutes les preuves.

\- Je sais… J'ai confiance en toi...

J'étais heureux, tellement heureux de l'entendre dire cela. Qui aurait cru, que ce bonheur m'aveuglerait à ce point ? Je ne remarquai même pas l'immense tristesse et crainte qu'avait envahi le cœur de l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde.

 _ **10 novembre • 22.00 heures**_

Le salon de Law ressemblait à un champ de bataille, des piles de dossiers envahissaient chaque recoin de la pièce et l'immense carte fixée contre le mur était recouverte de notes et de photos. A l'aide d'un marqueur rouge, ainsi que des informations recueillis dans mon carnet, je traçai le territoire de Mingo. J'étais fière de mon boulot. J'avais réussi à récolter un bon nombre d'informations sur cet homme et j'avais le sentiment d'être sur le point de percer à jour la vérité sur cette famille.

Soudain, j'entendis la porte se refermer derrière moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil et vit le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Ah, Traffy ! Je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé, j'allais partir de toute façon.

\- Non, je n'arrivais plus à dormir… Tu rentres chez toi ?

\- Ah… Non, je vais enquêter un peu plus sur Haru, il y a un bar que le jeune aime fréquenter.

\- Il commence à faire tard, tu ne devrais pas traîner dans les bars. Surtout avec ton apparence de collégien.

\- J'ai déjà vingt ans, je suis en âge de trainer où je veux. De toute façon, c'est pour mon enquête.

Les grandes mains chaudes de mon amant m'enlacèrent par derrière. Je sentis son souffle caresser ma nuque. Son visage se blotti dans le creux de mon cou. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette réaction enfantine.

-Traffy, il faut que j'y aille.

\- Restes.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas. Je suis si proche de découvrir la vérité sur Mingo.

\- Luffy, s'il te plaît… abandonne.

Surpris, je me dégageai de son étreinte avant de me retourner et de lui faire face. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, il savait très bien à quel point cette enquête était importante pour moi, il savait à quel point je travaillais pour réussir et pourtant… Je sentis la rage monter en moi.

\- Law, je ne vais pas abandonner. Surtout pas maintenant !

\- Cette enquête est devenue une obsession ! Doflamingo est un homme dangereux, tu devrais te retirer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- NON ! Je ne veux pas abandonner ! Je veux en venir à bout ! Je… Je…

La rage avait pris le dessus, je ne trouvais plus mes mots et j'avais commencé à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Je devenais trop agité, mes pensées s'embrouillaient et j'avais l'impression de manquer d'air. Ne me faisait-il pas confiance ? Ne voulait-il pas que je réussisse ? Etait-il au courant de quelque chose ?

\- Luffy... s'il te plaît…

Il m'approcha lentement, sa main se dirigeait déjà vers mon visage. Ce fut la goutte d'eau en trop. Je dégageai violemment son bras.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Il resta sur place, choqué par le ton élevé de ma voix. Je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais énervé. Je pris mon manteau et je quittai l'appartement sans me retourner. J'avais besoin d'être seul.

 _ **10 novembre • 22.45 heures**_

J'étais tellement énervé contre Law, j'avais pris la voiture et j'ai commencé à rouler sans réfléchir. A peine une demi-heure plus tard, je m'étais paumé, et me retrouvais à court d'essence. Je sortis du véhicule et m'aperçus d'une station d'essence au loin. J'avançais d'un pas lent vers celle-ci. La chance me souriait enfin.

La fraîcheur de la nuit marquait bien l'arrivé de l'automne. J'enfonçai mes mains dans les poches et trouvai le stylo que Law m'avait prêté… Les remords commencèrent à me ronger. Je m'étais tellement énervé… ce n'est pas comme si Law ne m'avait pas fait confiance, il m'avait même beaucoup aidé. Depuis le début, il ne se faisait que du souci pour moi et comme un gosse, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de m'enfuir…

\- Un ange ~

La voix derrière moi me fit sursauter et je laissai tomber le stylo. Puis une douleur s'empara de l'arrière de ma tête et je fus plongé dans l'obscurité totale.

 _ **13 novembre • 18.40 heures**_

Silence. Les coups de feu ont enfin cessé. Est-ce terminé ? Qui a gagné ? Est-ce la fin pour moi ? Vais-je être sauvé ? _**Tap**_... _ **Tap**_ … _ **Tap**_ … N-non… Ces pas… je les connais bien. J'étais plongé dans l'obscurité depuis trois jours. Mon corps meurtri refuse de bouger, je suis exténué. J'ignore complètement où je suis, j'ignore pourquoi je suis ici et, par-dessus tout, j'ignore qui me retient prisonnier. J'ai froid. Trois jours que je suis complètement dénudé, attaché à ce maudit lit. Trois jours que je meurs de faim. Trois jours que je tremble de peur. _**Tap. Tap. Tap**_. Il approche... les larmes recommencent à couler d'elles-mêmes. _**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_ Ses bruits de pas résonnent, le sol semble être humide. _**Tap. Tap. Tap**_. Il adore marcher lentement, il aime me voir terrorisé. _**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_ Il est là.

\- L-Luffy ?

Cette voix rauque… est-ce vraiment possible ? Je sens une main chaude me caresser la joue, elle essuie les quelques larmes qui coulent avant de retirer la boule de tissue qui se trouve encore dans ma bouche. Je tousse et reprends mon souffle bruyamment. Je sanglote. Est-ce vraiment possible ?

\- L-Law… Law, c'est toi ? Est-ce…

\- Chuut… détends toi. Ferme les yeux je vais t'enlever le bandeau.

J'obéis. Il m'a retrouvé ! Il est venu me chercher ! Il est là… il est réelle cette fois. Je sens son front se coller contre le mien. Je ne peux plus me retenir, j'ouvre lentement mes yeux. La lumière est aveuglante, mais le visage de Law la bloque à moitié, me permettant de m'y habituer lentement. Mes larmes ne cessent de couler à flots, je ne peux me retenir, je suis tellement heureux.

\- L-Law…

\- Chuut… calme-toi. La police est en chemin… On rentre à la maison.

\- J-j'aurais dû… J'aurais dû t'écouté… Je suis désolé… tellement désolé…

\- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est fini maintenant.

Law m'embrasse tendrement. Je me sens enfin en sécurité. La fatigue reprend le dessus, je finis par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

 _ **15 novembre • 10.35 heures**_

Law entra dans ma chambre, accompagné de l'inspecteur Smoker et d'une femme dans un uniforme de police.

\- Monsieur Monkey, je viens vous annoncer personnellement que Doflamingo n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela.

\- Q-Quoi ? Mais Law m'as dit que mon ravisseur—

\- Votre ravisseur, Bellamy, n'avait plus aucune affiliation avec Doflamingo lors de l'enlèvement. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Sur ces mots, l'inspecteur et son officier quittent la chambre, me laissant seul avec Law. La rage monte en moi. Bellamy voulait m'offrir comme prix à Mingo… ils étaient de mèches, alors _**pourquoi**_ ?!

\- Luffy… Laisse tomber. Doflamingo est un homme bien trop puissant.

\- Mais—

\- Luffy, partons à zéro.

\- Q-quoi ?

\- Recommençons tout. Oublions cet homme, vivons notre vie sans nous mêler à lui. Je t'en prie… Je ne veux plus te perdre.

Law s'assoit à mes côtés, prends ma main et l'embrasse délicatement. Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Je hoche la tête. Il a raison. Cet homme tient toute la ville dans la paume de ses mains. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le détrôner.

\- Luffy… Recommençons. Trouvons un autre chemin et n'essayons pas de découvrir les secrets de cet homme. Battons-nous.

\- Huh ?

\- Trouvons un moyen de le détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Toi et moi, ensembles. Cet homme a tué mon gardien… son propre frère. Il a osé te mettre en danger, je ne le lui pardonnerais jamais.

\- Law…

Nous remettrons les choses à zéro. Petit à petit, nous éliminerons ses marionnettes et nous le terrasserons de son trône. Le roi rose, ne saura même pas ce qui l'a frappé. Cette obscurité… cette peur… la souffrance qu'il nous a causé… Je ne le lui pardonnerais jamais.

 ** _Reset_**


	7. Fin alternative

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Hello ! Avant de continuer, je vous préviens que ceci était censé être la fin de Reset. Ma bêta a trouvé cette fin bien trop obscure et disons "lourde" donc nous avons décidé d'altérer celle-ci à la va vite. Cependant, je n'ai jamais été à 100% satisfaite de cette fin alternative et je ne voulais pas que mon idée initiale tombe dans l'oublis. Je ne poste vraiment QUE la fin et non le reste du chapitre, car il n'y a aucune différence entre les deux sur ce point-là. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _13 novembre • 18.40 heures_**

Silence. Les coups de feu ont enfin cessé. Est-ce terminé ? Qui a gagné ? Est-ce la fin pour moi ? Vais-je être sauvé ? **_Tap_**... ** _Tap_** … ** _Tap_** … N-non… Ces pas… je les connais bien. J'étais plongé dans l'obscurité depuis trois jours. Mon corps meurtri refuse de bouger, je suis exténué. J'ignore complètement où je suis, j'ignore pourquoi je suis ici et, par-dessus tout, j'ignore qui me retient prisonnier. J'ai froid. Trois jours que je suis complètement dénudé, attaché à ce maudit lit. Trois jours que je meurs de faim. Trois jours que je tremble de peur. **_Tap. Tap. Tap_**. Il approche... les larmes recommencent à couler d'elles-mêmes. **_Tap. Tap. Tap._** Ses bruits de pas résonnent, le sol semble être humide. **_Tap. Tap. Tap_**. Il adore marcher lentement, il aime me voir terrorisé. **_Tap. Tap. Tap._** Il est là.

\- L-Luffy ?

Cette voix rauque… est-ce vraiment possible ? Je sens une main chaude me caresser la joue, elle essuie les quelques larmes qui coulent avant de retirer la boule de tissue qui se trouve encore dans ma bouche. Je tousse et reprends mon souffle bruyamment. Je sanglote. Est-ce vraiment possible ?

\- L-Law… Law, c'est toi ? Est-ce…

\- Chuut… détends toi. Ferme les yeux je vais t'enlever le bandeau.

J'obéis. Il m'a retrouvé ! Il est venu me chercher ! Il est là… il est réelle cette fois. Je sens son front se coller contre le mien. Je ne peux plus me retenir, j'ouvre lentement mes yeux. La lumière est aveuglante, mais le visage de Law la bloque à moitié, me permettant de m'y habituer lentement. Mes larmes ne cessent de couler à flots, je ne peux me retenir, je suis tellement heureux.

\- L-Law…

\- Chuut… calme-toi. Je—

 _ **BAM**_

Le coup de feu résonne dans la salle, Law se met à cracher du sang. Il tombe en avant et se rattrape sur mon lit… une flaque rouge apparait sur sa chemise…

\- Ne touches pas à **_MON_** ange.

\- LAAAWWW !

 _ **Quelques mois plus tard**_

Je ne sais pas combien de jours sont passés depuis… Je suis devenu le nouveau jouet de Doflamingo. Les trois jours passés dans cet entrepôt était une… _**formation**_ **.** Bellamy m'avait _**entraîné**_ … je me sens si sale. Il n'y a plus d'issue. Chaque jour est un nouveau cauchemar sans fin. Je veux tout oublier. La douleur, la souffrance, les cris, les rires… laissez-moi les oublier.

J'approche la lame de rasoir vers mon poignet.

Je veux effacer mon existence. Je veux disparaitre complètement. Ce visage, cette voix, ce corps, avec lesquels je suis né, ne m'appartiennent plus. Immonde, sale, impur… laissez-moi les effacer.

La lame froide rencontre ma peau blanchâtre. Si je fais l'entaille correctement, cela ne dura que quelques minutes…

Je te prie de me pardonner, tu as tout sacrifié pour moi. J'aurais dû t'écouter, j'aurais dû abandonner. Serais-tu encore à mes côtés ? Serais-tu encore en vie ? Je suis tellement désolé, s'il te plaît pardonnes-moi… Law… Merci de m'avoir aimé.

J'ai la tête qui tourne, mes jambes ne tiennent plus mon poids. Je tombe dans une flaque de sang. J'entends vaguement quelqu'un frapper à la porte… Ils arrivent trop tard.

Oublions tout. Effaçons tout. Recommençons à zéro. Une nouvelle vie, ensembles… dans l'au-delà. Personne ne pourra nous arrêter, ni nous faire du mal… Oublis… Effaces… Recommences…

 ** _Reset_**


	8. Notes de fin

_**Note de fin**_

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fanfiction. Elle était très courte, certes, mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura quand même plu. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je possède un blog de fanfictions et j'y passe la plupart de mon temps (plus d'info disponibles sur mon profil). J'ai arrêté d'écrire il y a un peu plus d'un an et ceci est la première chose que j'ai réussi à créer depuis ce laps de temps. Les raisons qui expliquent le « pourquoi » de mon arrêt, sont disponibles sur le blog et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de tout ré-expliquer ici. J'avoue que j'ai un peu perdu la main concernant l'écriture et que, comparé à ce que j'écrivais avant, le tout me semble relativement fade. Cependant cet écrit m'a permis de me rappeler à quel point j'aime créer des histoires et cela me motive à continuer. Voilà, je pense que c'est assez de blah blah pour aujourd'hui. Encore une fois je vous remercie à tous et à toutes d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce récit. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer !

A bientôt,

\- Ann


End file.
